Serpentard un jour, heureux en amour !
by MargotFlower
Summary: Rose est amoureuse. Cela pourrait être positif si il ne s'agissait pas de l'arrogant Scorpius Malefoy. En effet c'est plus compliqué que prévu.


Deux ans. Déjà deux longues années que Rose Weasley était tombée amoureuse de ce sale Serpentard. Ce garçon arrogant, hautain mais terriblement craquant.

Elle n'arrivait pas à l'enlever de sa tête, il était encré en elle. Pourtant elle avait bien essayé de l'oublier mais rien à faire. Aucun garçon ne l'intéressait plus que Scorpius Malefoy.

Tout avait commencé l'été où son cousin Albus avait invité Scorpius pour les vacances. Leurs parents avaient été réticents au début mais le lien qui liait les deux garçons leur avait sauté aux yeux. Harry et Ginny voulaient que leur fils soit heureux. Drago avait finalement accepté (sous la menace de sa femme) et c'est comme cela que le blond s'était retrouvé au Terrier durant trois longues semaines. Les Potter et les Weasley l'avaient plutôt bien accepté (Ron était tout de même grognon) même si ils ne pouvaient pas supporter Drago Malefoy. Ils n'avaient rien oublié de la guerre.  
>Rose était la seule à rester distante avec lui.<p>

Elle n'en pouvait plus de lui. Il l'énervait tout le temps et semblait y prendre plaisir. La rousse piquait des crises phénoménales qui faisaient bien rire tout le monde. Elle était à bout de nerfs. Un soir, durant la dernière semaine des vacances, Scorpius avait embrassé la jeune fille au coin des lèvres pour la narguer une fois de plus.

Ce n'était pourtant pas un vrai baiser et c'était sûrement bien ridicule mais Rose avait été troublée. Depuis ce moment là elle ressentait des choses étranges dès qu'elle le voyait ou qu'il lui parlait. Elle luttait contre ça et ne voulait pas ressentir toutes ces choses. Elle s'en voulait. Mais la jeune fille ne voulait pas s'avouer la vérité.

Elle l'avait évité tout le reste de l'été et le jour où elle avait reçu une lettre de Poudlard disant qu'elle était nommée Préfète (pour le plus grand bonheur d'Hermione) mais son excitation était très vite retombée en apprenant que Malefoy l'était aussi.

Elle avait donc cherché à l'éviter tout le long de sa cinquième et sixième année.

Cependant le blond continuait inlassablement de l'ennuyer au plus grand désespoir de la rousse. Les sentiments de Rose s'étaient amplifiés mais sa haine envers lui aussi. Elle se sentait très mal et ne savait pas à qui en parler. Elle était coincée.

Toute cette histoire lui était revenue alors qu'elle effectuait sa ronde quotidienne de préfète en chef. Oui Rose était à présent en septième année et n'acceptait toujours pas ses sentiments. Elle ne supportait pas cette idée. Elle était déjà obligée de supporter Scorpius à cause de son cousin.

Elle marchait d'un pas lent dans les couloirs de l'école le regard vide. Il était déjà très tard mais elle n'avait pas envie de se coucher. Elle se dirigea alors vers la tour d'astronomie, s'installa près de la fenêtre et observa les étoiles. Elle appréciait ce moment de liberté.

« Tu ne devrais pas être ici à cette heure là »

Rose se retourna brusquement en entendant cette voix qu'elle reconnue en un instant. Il fallait que sur tous les étudiants de Poudlard, elle tombe sur lui.

« Toi non plus Malefoy et puis fiche moi la paix »

« Oh quel accueil charmant ! Moi aussi je suis content de te voir ! » répondit-il avec sarcasme

« Dégage ! Allez va t'en j'en ai marre de toi et de tes fichues remarques ! » s'énerva Rose

Scorpius sourit et se rapprocha lentement d'elle. Il la trouvait encore plus belle quand elle était énervée. Il la regarda puis attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux et joua avec.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fous lâche moi ! »

La jeune fille se retourna violemment face à lui.

Toujours en souriant il la plaqua contre le mur. Il plaça ses mains près de la tête de Rose et s'appuya encore plus contre elle. La rousse eut la gorge sèche et baissa ses yeux tout en essayant de repousser le jeune homme mais rien à faire, il était trop fort.

« Arrête, s'il te plaît arrête… » murmura — elle

« Arrêter quoi au juste ? Cela fait des mois et des mois que tu ne m'adresses plus la parole Rose, que tu m'évites. Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? » questionna le blond d'une voix douce

« Tu joues avec moi. » dit-elle toujours faiblement

« Je joue avec toi ? Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? » lui répondit le blond, plus agressivement.

« Tu es toujours en train de m'énerver et ça t'amuses tellement ! Je n'en peux vraiment plus de cette attitude, tu m'exaspère, tu joues avec mes nerfs et avec mon… mon… Bref laisse tomber et va t'en. » lui dit Rose en essayant de s'extirper de ses bras puissants.

« Ton quoi Rose ? » demanda Scorpius en la regardant avec plus d'insistance.

« Rien… Rien du tout. Arrête de jouer avec moi. » s'exclama la jeune fille tout en évitant ses yeux d'aciers qui semblaient la transpercer.

« Et là tu penses que je joue avec toi ? » souffla le jeune homme près de son oreille.

Il commença à embrasser son cou très sensuellement, tout en douceur tandis que ses mains parcouraient le corps de la rousse. Elle rougit et ne pouvait plus bouger. Merlin que ses baisers étaient enivrants. Scorpius se délectait de la peau de Rose. Il commença à mordiller le lobe de son oreille droite et entendit la jeune fille pousser un gémissement de plaisir. Il sourit contre sa peau et lui lécha le cou du bout de sa langue. Scorpius aimait l'effet qu'il lui faisait.

Rose se sentait de plus en plus défaillir sous ses brûlantes caresses et s'agrippa à ses cheveux tout en le rapprochant plus d'elle. Scorpius arrêta ses baisers pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. Ses yeux bleus qui l'envoûtaient de plus en plus chaque jour. Il entreprit de caresser son visage du bout des doigts.

La rousse se sentait sur le point d'exploser et embrassa le jeune homme d'un baiser passionné. Elle enfouit alors son visage dans le cou du blond et respira son odeur à pleins poumons. Scorpius poussa un soupir de contentement, releva le visage de la jeune fille et lui dit :

« Alors tu penses toujours que je joue avec toi ? Parce que si tu le penses toujours je te répondrais le contraire. Tu me fascines Rose. Le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour attirer ton attention était celui là et puis tu es tellement belle quand tu es en colère. Mais saches que je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal. » expliqua calmement le garçon.

« Mais pourquoi moi alors que tu as toutes les filles de Poudlard à tes pieds. Elles rêvent toutes de toi , tu as l'embarra du choix ! » dit la jeune fille d'un air ahurie

«Parce que c'est tout simplement toi que je veux. C'est peut être égoïste mais c'est comme ça et c'est tout. » répondit Scorpius

« Qu'est-ce-que tu peux être orgueilleux Malefoy ! Je ne suis pas un jouet en plastique. Tu sembles l'oublier !» s'emporta Rose.

Le jeune homme ricana doucement.

« Oh non je vois plutôt une jeune fille magnifique et pas comme un vulgaire bout de plastique. Tu vaux beaucoup plus que toutes ces filles Rose. Parce que tu es toi » répondit Scorpius.

Les joues de Rose prirent tout à coup une couleur pivoine. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et remarqua encore plus à quel point il était beau.

« Ca veut dire que tu veux tenter quelque chose entre nous ? »

Elle n'osait pas regarder le blond et détourna le regard. Le jeune homme lui releva alors son menton et lui embrassa le front tout en souriant.

« Oui je veux être avec toi je te l'ai déjà dit. Et même si ton père voudra me tuer en l'apprenant, tu en vaux vraiment la peine. » dit Scorpius.

Il embrassa alors la rousse avec passion et explora sa bouche avec plaisir et désir. Il la serra encore plus contre lui tout en se délectant de la douceur de sa langue contre la sienne. Ils s'arrêtèrent à bout de souffle et repartirent ensemble. Ils auraient l'occasion de passer beaucoup plus de temps ensemble à présent.

Scorpius sourit en imaginant la réaction de son meilleur ami qui allait surement le tuer ainsi que tous les mâles Weasley mais il n'avait pas peur. Oh ça non, Rose était avec lui et c'était tout ce qui lui importait.


End file.
